Demigods & Twilight Vamps In Forks
by JustaCrazyDaydreamer
Summary: This is the story of Bella Swan, her twin Alex, and her half-brother Percy Jackson. They're demigods; half-human, half-god. They spend their summers training at Camp Half-Blood. Barely months before the war, they're sent to live with a relative, Charlie Swan. But small town Forks, Washington is full of surprises. Everyone has secrets; what happens when secrets are revealed?
1. Chapter 1: The Move

**Okay, I am not a new writer {I write stories on another website called Wattpad} but am new to writing here on FFn. I hope you enjoy the story!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters or Percy Jackson ones. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan***

**Date In Story: Sunday, January the 3rd, 2011 (This story takes place in 2011 for time-line reasons)**

* * *

**Here's the summary. The word count wouldn't let me put this, so here you go:**

_**Dear newbies,**_

_**There are a few things you should know about me before reading on: I'm a demigod. My father is Poseidon, the sea-god, but my mother a human I never met. I have a twin, Alex, & another brother on my dad's side; Percy Jackson. A war is on; Kronos, the titan Lord of Time vs. the Gods of Olympus. A war in which the outcome ends with one demigod and began with a prophecy. The Second Olympian War has started. Whose side are you on? **_

_**Drama aside, it's apparently been decided my brothers and I are moving to Forks, Washington. Don't know what they're thinking, sending us away. At least we'll be with Uncle Charlie Swan. What can go wrong?**_

_**Your troubled half-blood friend,**_  
_**Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Move (I kínisi) **

**Bella's POV**

"Hurry up, Bells, Argus is waiting! We'll meet you in the van!"

"Almost done!" I yell back. Damn, where are my Converse? "Aha!" I pounce on the unsuspecting shoes on top of the fridge (don't ask).

"Ready," I say to myself, looking around the Poseidon cabin one last time. As I trudge through the snow I notice not many campers are around. Most likely because most aren't year-rounders or danger magnets that keep getting sucked into quests. Lucky them. As soon as I get to the top of Half-Blood hill Peleus, the purple dragon who guards Thalia's tree and the Golden Fleece, decides to give me a body bath with his tongue.

"Yuck! I'll miss you too, Peleus." I chuckle and wipe my face with my shirt, the only item that's not covered in drool (I'm wearing a jacket)."I'm sure you'll kick whoever's sorry a** takes a shot at the Fleece this time." Stumbling down the rather steep hillside, I grin as the young dragon stands even more attentive, his chest puffed out proudly.

"Look who's finally decided to shower," Alex smirks as I slide the van door shut.

"Oh, shut up," I retort. "Let's get this party started, Argus!"

"Please?" I add shyly. Argus, our blue-eyed security guard, nods and winks, which is a little creepy if you're not used to it, considering the fact he's literally got eyes all over his body. Even (SHH!) his tongue! I know. Big EW! You're probably wondering who the hell I am by now and what's the deal with the dragon and many-eyed guy. Here goes my life in five sentences:

1) My name is Bella Swan and I've got a Twin named Alex Swan plus a half-brother, Percy Jackson.

2) Our dad's the Greek sea-god, Poseidon; we're demigods by the way, half-human, half-god.

3) We live in Manhattan with Percy's mom Sally during the school year and in Camp Half Blood during the summer to train to defend ourselves from monsters.

4) Twelve incredibly annoying and stubborn Olympians rule the world in secret from the mortals like you and whoever else is reading my life story.

5) Every moment we spend in danger from Monsters, fighting for our lives. It's a hard life.

Anyways, me and my brothers are now on our way to La Guardia airport because our guardians and Sally decided out of the blue to send us to small-town Forks in Washington. Right after we just got out of an exhausting quest. Legal guardian #1(Renée Swan) says it'll be bonding time with our Uncle Charlie Swan. Guardian #2(Charlie) says it'll be fun and new for us. Sally, guardian #3, says it'll be relaxing and will help get us away from all the stress.

PLEASE! Obviously they're hiding something and have completely forgotten small-town equals Monster paradise. I wouldn't be surprised to find, oh I don't know, vampires there. Sorry for my pessimism. I love my Uncle Charlie, really, but bad things are always happening around me. Not to mention the plane ride will be... queasy. Moving on now.

I really hope we survive junior year in Forks.

* * *

"Bella wake up," a voice whispers in my ear. I open my eyes to see a two sets of blue-sea-green eyes staring at me. I shudder from the creepiness (plus the up-and-down of the plane) Can you say personal space?

"Another dream about the war?" asks Alex. His hair's tousled from his gigantic can headphones, and brunette like mine.

"No. Just cold," I reply shakily.

"Well then, might as well put on your jacket. The pilot announced the weather update for Seattle, Port Angeles, and Forks. All three are in the 40s and raining. Normal for January I hear," reports Percy. His black hair's also tousled, though his from sleep. Suddenly we hit rain clouds and enter turbulence, which of course makes the plane drop a few feet. We yelp and stiffen in our seats.

Zeus actually pardoned us a couple of years back and now allows us to fly via airplane. It hasn't been a comfortable flight for three kids of the Sea, you can tell by the dents in the armrests, but it's better than a road trip.

When we land in Seattle we quickly rush to a smaller plane heading to Port Angeles. An hour later we're standing in the rain, getting soaked while shivering from being slapped by the wind. Charlie's police cruiser pulls up in front of us, and we gratefully pile in, passing shaky greetings and one-armed hugs around.

"Hey kids! It's nice to see you again. I've missed you," he admits warmly. "Me too, Uncle C. I'm glad I at least get to spend time with you." I smile sincerely.

Charlie blushes and waves it off. "Uh, thanks, Bells. And don't worry kids," Charlie addresses the others. We arrive at a highway. "Trust me, it's not gonna be _that_ bad here. After all, you HAVE been here for vacations. Think of this as an extended one. During school months. Besides, you'll be at Camp again for the summer." We nod in agreement. Something I should tell you about Charlie...he knows the Secret. He'd have to, considering we used to live with him.

"Thanks Chief Swan for having me," says Percy from the backseat.

"Not a problem. You're as much as my family as these two sorry excuses for a nephew and niece."

"HEY!" Alex and I protest. Percy laughs.

"And how many times have I told you, Percy, to call me Charlie? Hey, call me Lee, and who cares!" Charlie exclaims, laughing. He drives the car on to a smaller road.

Percy perks up at that. "Really? I can call you Lee?"

He abruptly stops laughing. "No."

Sometime later we pass a sign that says _'The City Of Forks Welcomes You'_. This is it. Here we go. It'll probably be an intriguing and most likely dangerous stay. I can feel it in my bones. It comes with having the life of a demigod.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Meyer and Riordan do* **

**The chapter comes in two parts. Hope you like it! **

**Date In Story: Monday, January the 4th, 2011. The timeline is 2011; there are story reasons for that.**

* * *

**Chapter Two Part One: First Day Of Forks High (Próti iméra ton Forks High) **

**Bella's POV**

When we arrive at the Charlie's house, a two-story everyday type, I get flashbacks of when me and Alex lived here. Charlie and Renée, my mother's sister, had lived happily together when two Twin babies were unexpectedly dropped off at the police station, with only nametags in our stroller. You see... my mom had abandoned Alex and I a year after we were born. At the time we'd been living in New York. She left no letter and no one had even seen her. Around the time of our 6th birthday Renée divorced Charlie and fled back to New York.

I'd met Percy there in kindergarten (Sally was an old family friend) and begged 'Auntie Ren' in my little girl voice to let me stay with him, and, surprisingly, she agreed when she saw how happy Alex, Percy, and I were. She'd left to Arizona while we stayed with the Jackson family. Of course Sally is Renee's best friend so no biggie. After deciding we were better off there she gave part custody to Sally.

Charlie and the boys grab all the luggage, glaring at my empty hands. What can I say? I'm lazy, got the excuse of being a girl, AND it's only the polite thing to do. Still, my smile grows as I see them stumble up the stairs.

"Sorry kids you'll have to share the room, seeing as there's only two," explains Charlie nervously.

"It's fine, Uncle Charlie. We've shared rooms our WHOLE lives. Literally. The cabins at camp have _no_ curtains. Thanks for letting us stay, "I thank cheerfully. The other two nod solemnly at our past living arrangements, wiping fake tears away from their faces.

Charlie chuckles and leaves us to unpack. The room's small with three beds, hand-woven quilts and light grey colored walls. The quilts are some common sea glass colors.

"Stereotypical much?" says Percy.

There's a blue-curtained, window seat with lots of comfy-looking pillows across us facing the front yard and seashell lights surrounding the window, an old rocking chair that Aunt Renée used to rock me and Alex in next to it, and lined up across the beds are three wooden desks/drawers with blue nightstand lamps on them. I have a sneaking suspicion Charlie had made the desk/drawers himself.

We pile in and I smile.

"Not much-"

"-but it's home."

We finish together this time.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Around one of my favorite times of the day, dinner, we find out all Uncle Charlie knows how to cook is eggs and fish. Bella volunteers to cook. By the end of dinner both Percy and I get knocked out when we title her _'THE OFFICIAL HOUSEMAID OF SWAN RESIDENCE'_.

We take turns in the shower(one bathroom only) I open up my laptop and signal Bella over so we can sneak a quick hi to Paul Blofis, a guy Sally's going out with from her writing seminar. Percy tolerates 'Mr. Blowfish' because he makes Sally happy, but for some strange reason dislikes him. Probably just the mommy's-dating-a-guy-who-isn't-daddy blues. Percy comes over and Sally chats with 'im instead. Everyone calls it a night and heads to their beds.

I'm on the verge of unconsciousness when Bella starts screaming.

"Bells what's wrong?!" I shout and get out of bed. Bella's is in the middle. Percy wakes up too and we run over too her. Technically we just took two steps to her but still. She's yelling and thrashing in her bed, sweating all over. A nightmare. Or...she's seeing a real horrible place.

"Wake UP Bella, Wake UP!" With a start Bella wakes up and we instantly hug her into a Bellarito and try soothing her.

"I s-s-saw...I s-saw-" she stutters. I pat her back, turning into brother mode.

"Go on," I urge her to continue. I want to know who hurt her.

Taking a deep breath she says, "I saw Luke going to the River Styx and before you interrupt I don't know why," she says quickly in a shaky voice. "There were two b-boys with him. H-he threw in the little one, practically a toddler, a-and watched him d-die slowly as the older one yelled his name. Then he, my Gods, he..." Percy moves her hair from her face and I rub her arm soothingly, letting her take her time. After a minute of her tears soaking us, she continues. "Then he throws in the other boy, this time holding him b-by his ankles. I couldn't go away and after a few seconds he seemed satisfied about something. He left, but not before letting go of the boy so he c-could burn too." She hiccups and we rock her between us. That bastard!

This isn't good at all. We need to report this and find out why Luke Castellan was at the River Styx.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I wake up the next day still sad about the poor boys but knowing I can't do anything now. What I didn't tell Alex and Percy was that the boys were brothers. That what made me breakdown horribly is that for a moment they reminded me of them. With a heavy heart I change and grab something to eat. Charlie is already gone but the boys are missing. There up before me. _That's_ a first. Hmmm... Usually they'd be getting a prank ready or be playing with some new toy. For some reason my gut says #2.

The boys come in grinning and grab me while I protest. They take me to the driveway. I then see something in front of me that looks just...like...a...car. My jaw hits the floor as a huge shiny Chevy truck stands proudly in front of me, showing off fenders that could crush a car like an ant.

"Charlie left it for us. Said it's a free welcoming gift," Percy gushes out with awe written all over his face. "Well Charlie just earned himself a huge thank-you dinner of fish, roasted turkey, rice and beans, enchiladas..." The list goes on as I see their mouths start to water.

"Shut 'em before the flies get to them first." They quickly shut their mouths and, laughing, I grab my jacket and drive us to our new school in our new (noisy?) car, forgetting the dream for now.

* * *

I park us at the main office and inside it's actually pretty warm but ugh too much greenery here. A woman sits behind a counter wearing a purple-tee. We decide on Percy being our spokesperson and walk up to the woman.

"Hi my name is Percy Jackson and these are my brothers-"

"AHEM!"

"Sorry, and SISTER, Alex and Bella Swan. We're new here."

The woman smiles and introduces herself. "Hi! I'm Mrs. Anderson. We've expected you. Welcome to Forks High. Here are your schedules and highlighted are the best routes. Just to make sure, it says here the three of you are dyslexic, so you need your schoolwork in another language, correct?" Percy nods.

She continues reading our files and raises an eyebrow, making her glasses uneven. "But you can read in Greek, Italian and Spanish?" We just nod like that's normal. "You are also ADHD diagnosed. I hope that's not a problem in class?" she asks warningly.

"Oh no, only when they start talking about borin-UMPH!" I jab Alex in the stomach and Percy answers. "Not at all." Mrs. Anderson hands us each a slip we're suppose to bring back at the end of the day.

We head to 1st period English(same classes, special request) and the teacher, Mr. Mason, signs the slips. When class ends a boy with greasy hair and skin problems turns to me and says, "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Bella," I correct him.

"I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place. What's your next class?"

Alex answers. "Government with us." His tone sounds threatening and protective. The boy swallows.

"Who are you?" he asks timidly.

"Her brothers," Percy answers instead. The boy looks...relieved? Turned out Eric Yorkie is one of those overly helpful, geeky, chess club types. He shows us to our next class.

The day passes by with many stares and questioning looks from teachers. Although being ADHD makes it a hell lot worse. Finally, it's lunch time.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Maybe a review?**

**FYI if you didn't know demigods' dreams are actually like visions. They are real and you are invisible (sometimes) watching certain events happen before your eyes. Rick Riordan's thing, not mine. **

**ADHD means Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder.**


	3. Chapter 2 Part Two

**I've updated fast because I already have these chapters posted on the other website, Wattpad. I've also done some editing, 'cause Fanfiction really has an awesome editing sytem. After I've got them all posted down here, I'll do my best not to leave anyone hangin'.**

**Disclaimer: *I do not own the Twilight characters, places, etc. or Percy Jackson characters places, etc.* **

**Date In Story: Monday, January the 4th, 2011 **

**Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two Part Two: First Day Of Forks High (Próti iméra ton Forks High) **

**Bella's POV**

One girl, Jessica Stanley, sits next to us in both Trig and Spanish. She and her friend, Lauren Mallory, offer us a seat at her table for lunch. Jessica has blue eyes and straight brown hair. Lauren has corn-like hair and a sudden crush with my brothers _**(YUCK!).** _I smile and nod as she rambles about teachers, classes, and boys _while_ flirting with a green-looking Alex and Percy.

"Maybe we could study together sometime," she says suggestively to Alex. The poor guy gulps nervously and stutters, "Uh, Percy needs a study buddy. How 'bout it, Perce?"

Percy gives him a death glare before cowering when Lauren advances on him, fluttering her lashes. She giggles and whispers in my ear, "They are so cute and just h-o-t. I'd like to meet their daddy."

I openly gag and choke. Holy crap, I did_ not_ need to know that! This girl gives me a bad feeling. Too many similarities to our junior high bullies.

They lead us to a full table with several of her friends, and Jessica introduces them one by one. They seem...impressed for some reason. The geek from English, Eric, waves at me from his table all the way at the corner. They all act nice, but just a bit too curious.

"So where are you guys from?" asks Angela, the shy, kind, tall girl with glasses. "We're from Manhattan. Lived there almost our whole lives," I tell her.

"Oh. Must be, umm, cold there too, huh?" says Mike, a blond blue-eyed, golden retriever-like guy. Although it sounds a bit questioningly.

"Only in the winter. The summers are beautiful there." Percy sighs wistfully. I get him, really. New York was, _is_, our home.

And suddenly I see them.

Five inhumanely beautiful teens, sitting at a table farthest from ours. They aren't eating or really doing anything, but it catches my attention how pale they are. Paler than us the dyslexic Greek albino weirdos. Of the three boys, one's big-muscled like a W.W.E. Smack-down champion, with dark, curly hair. Another's tall, lean, but still muscular, and honey blond. The last's kinda skinny too, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. He's more boyish than the others, who look like they could be in college, or even teachers here, and not students.

The girls are opposites. The tall one has a beautiful figure, the kind on the cover of a Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that makes every girl around her seethe in jealousy and low self-esteem. Her hair's golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl, however, reminds me of a pixie, thin in the extreme, with a delicate face. Her hair's a deep black, short and spiky.

Despite being extremely hot, they look like they need a good night's rest, if the purple shadows under their dark eyes are anything to go by. I nudge Alex and Percy, who also take a good look at them, narrowing their eyes at how, well, pale and still they are. How inhuman.

"Who are _they_?" I ask Jessica. She looks up to where I'm gesturing with my head and suddenly the thinner one, the boyish one, looks up and stares at her for a tiny millisecond, then turns to me. I quickly turn away before our eyes meet and look at Jessica, whose cheeks flush and stares fixedly at the really catches my attention and my boys tense. Her reaction rang warning bells in our heads, and the way the bronze-haired boy turned to us, right when I asked about him, is kinda creepy. I know I sound paranoid and it's probably just a coincidence but we've been in too many situations to know that it's better being safe than sorry. Or at least that's what our camp director Mr. D, AKA Dionysus, God of Wine and basically getting laid, always tries to hammer into our heads. Literally.

Back to Jessica. She starts to...wait, what!? She's giggling. Interesting story there.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hale twins, adopted by Dr. Cullen and his blonds are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The others are Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen," she explains under her breath. As if they can hear us, unless... they ARE monsters. I shudder at the thought of fighting them off.

"Which is which?" asks Alex, his eyes tight.

"The big brawny guy is Emmett. Of course Alice is the girl and Edward is the bronze haired hottie." She giggles, then sniffs."I should warn you, Bella, don't waste your time. Emmett is with Rosalie, Jasper with Alice, and Edward doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him."

Alex, Percy and I struggle to hide a smile as we witness the pathetic rejection all mortals face eventually. Most demigods are a little more wary before drooling over any other gal or guy when we've got soul mates out there. Yeah, that's right. Apparently, that's Zeus's fault.

The first humans had four arms, four legs and four eyes... They had two noses and two mouths and terrified was Mr. I'm-King-of-the-Gods Zeus that one of 'em would take his place as The Boss In Charge. To prevent something like that from happening, Zeus split each human in half and left them to wander aimlessly around the mortal world searching for their other half...their one true soul mate... Kinda gives deeper meaning to _'You Complete Me'_. It's supposed to be freaking rare, but lately a lot of people at Camp are being hit by Cupid's arrow. It sucks at times. Kick-ass adrenaline junkies are now love-sick puppies that seem to get all there choices (and rationality) taken away. Thanks so much Zeus! I'm lucky, though. Because I, Isabella Stewart, have not and am not gonna fall in love, ever.

Suddenly the bronze haired Edward looks at me again and our eyes meet. Two things happen at once: A strange sensation, surprisingly pleasant, runs through my body and I feel a spark. The second thing is the scariest one. My Mark, the trident on my right forearm that shows my godly parentage, burns with an incredible heat. I look down at it and hide it fast in my jacket sleeve when I notice it glowing green. I look back up and he's still staring at me, except with a frustrated expression. Wide-eyed I turn to Alex and Percy, who had seen our exchange and became super rigid and tense, because our Marks glow when Monsters or danger are nearby. Usually both. I know by their posture that they're being aware of everything by using their senses.

Percy moves his hand into his jacket's pocket and clenches it over his weapon, Anaklusmos, or Riptide in English. A pen that turns into a sword _or_ javelin. A gift from dad.

Alex's weapon is a ring called Toxotis, or Archer, charmed so it can turn into a bow (the arrows just _appear_ on his back) _or_ a sword. He examines it tensely, eyes flickering repeatedly to **_their_** table and back down.

My weapon's called Aella: Whirlwind. She (I refuse to call her an _it_) is actually a staff that can morph into a few neat things. 'Course, I can't be seen with a walking stick all the time, because unlike Percy and Alex's weapons, she can't change into jewelry or something, so Aella is at home. Risky, I know, but I'm working on it.

All of the weapons have their names inscribed in Greek.

The very possibility of _**them**_ being monsters _plus_ the fact we're already thinking of our weapons sends me into panic mode. Already the first day and drama's on the way. My head swirls painfully in confusing emotions.

_'SNAP OUT OF IT WOMAN!'_ a tiny voice in my head whispers. Wait, **VOICES**?! Aw, nuts. If I'm the sanest between Alex and Percy, what does that say about us now?

But as I walk to biology, the mysterious, possible monster boy and his family are still bouncing around in my head.

* * *

Mike and Angela show us where Biology 2 is. When we enter they take off their coats and hang them up beside the door on a rack. We don't since, well, they have a few essential...let's say...survival items in case anyone here actually _IS_ a monster. Or a monster runs across our scent. Either way.

Mike and Angela head to their desks, and we walk up to the teacher, Mr. Banner. He takes a moment to read the note attached to our slipsand raises an eyebrow. He whispers questioningly, "You cannot read or write in English, because of your dyslexia, but you _can _do assignments in Greek?"

I laugh nervously while my brothers eyeball the room behind us. "Yes, sir. It's a weird situation, I know, but we promise to do our best to understand the lessons. Right, guys?" I nudge them hard in the ribs and smile tightly.

"Ow! Uh, yeah. Of course, sir."

Mr. Banner chuckles softly and studies the note. After a moment, he speaks up. "I'll hold that promise to you and trust you can get help if needed. As for the language situation, you can pass your work by Mr. Kallis, a faculty member that is fluent in European languages." He stands and points to some desks. "There are seats available by Mr. Levi, Ms. Tran, and Mr. Cullen." He hands us the signed slips and waves us off.

I gulp when I see the Edward Cullen guy, determined to get any other seat. But curse my brothers, they've already taken the other two. Ooo, they'll pay later. I sit down gingerly in my seat, not trusting myself to look at Edward Cullen without freaking out. This is not going to be good for my concentration.

Mr. Banner announces us to the class. "We have new students joining us. Please make sure Mr. Jackson and Mr. and Mrs. Smi-, I mean, _Ms. Swan_ feel welcome. Now, our lesson today will be-" Laughter drowns out the rest of his words.

Something hits the back of my head, and I turn to pick up a crumpled up note. Glaring at a whistling Percy, I open it and read,

_'Do Mr. and Mrs. Sm-, oops, **Ms. **Swan have the coördinates of the targets ready at hand? I hear their planning a big deal tonight! Mostly pharmaceuticals. '_

I growl lowly and turn to find Percy struggling to contain laughter. What the hell?! It's not even funny! Sadly, it's been an ongoing joke with family and friends alike. All because people are too lazy to say both Bella Swan _and_ Alex Swan. Curse Brangelina's super-mega-awesome movie!

I lean forwards in my seat and notice beside me Edward Cullen's posture is rigid, leaning away from me and wrinkling his nose. Do I smell bad? I sniff my hair. Nope, just strawberries, which seems innocent enough. I peek through my hair at him and jump at the frustrated and furious expression. Immediately I'm scared.

Wait, **ME**? The almighty **ME**?! The girl who has battled hundreds of Monsters worse than him and been almost pulverized by a Minotaur at the age of 12?! Just what is this guy's problem? And better yet, why do I even care?

All throughout class he never relaxes his stance and his dark eyes are frightening (yet hypnotizing) to look at. When the bell finally rings he jumps up quicker than a human and heads out the door. I sit in shock a while until Alex taps on shoulder. His worried eyes are filled with concern for his only sis. Percy's echo the same.

They'd watched us the whole time. I get up, grab my books and we head to the last class of the day; Gym. I groan. The boys stare questioningly.

"We'll have to act clumsy if we don't want them to think we're on steroids or something. Problem is it's hard making it look just right. It can either make you look handicapped or just plain stupid." They give each other knowing looks.

"What?" I demand. Alex answers."Of all that has happened today, you're worried about acting clumsy?" He shakes his head."Only you, Bella, only you." Before I can slap him upside the head, he and Percy race out the classroom laughing their butts off. Dammit! At Gym Coach Clapp asks us to sit out the class. Thank you sweet whatever-God/Goddess-decided-to-help-out-this-time .

At last the bell finally rings, ending the school day, and we jump off the bleachers, heading to the office so we can hand in our slips. Surprise, surprise, the first thing I see inside the office is Edward's back, while he continued talking to Mrs. Anderson, the woman from the morning. We listen and freeze when his velvet voice pleads in agitation,"Isn't there any other class you could transfer me to from Biology? Calculus, history?" He's trying to get out of biology! I really hope it isn't my fault or I'll be super pissed. The guy barely KNOWS me!

"I'm sorry Edward, all of our classes are already full," apologizes Mrs. Anderson, flustered. I can only imagine, with that angelic vision facing you, how hard it is to concentra -OH SHUT UP! I yell at the voice in my head. Is this it? Have I finally cracked?

Just then Mrs. Anderson spots us and says out, "I'll be with you in a moment." Edward's back tightens visibly and he turns around slowly. An icy chill creeps up my back when he glares at me. He glances back towards the assistant, coldly says, "Guess I'll have to endure it," and leaves. We turn in our slips and quietly head back to the truck. When the noisy sound of our engine roars to life we relax and Percy drives us home.

When we arrive I leave dinner for Uncle Charlie (a promised, the works) and we brush our teeth and head to bed, like the twelve little girls of Paris that walk in two straight lines.

It's a long time before I fall asleep, **HIS** face haunting me until finally my brain shuts down for the night.

* * *

**So how was it?**


	4. Chapter 3: Psycho French Lady

**Huge thanks to all those who have read and favorited this story. Here's Chapter Three.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight, P.J. and H.P. characters and "quotes" belong to Stephenie Meyer, Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling, respectively. This is just for entertainment purposes. PS: You might recognize some quotes from the The Sea of Monsters book later on.**

**Date In Story: Friday, January the 8th, 2011**

* * *

**Chapter Three: I Almost Kill A Psycho French Lady (Écho skotósei schedón mia psycho Gallída) **

**Percy's POV**

"_Heads up, Percy_!"

I look up. WHAM!

Two balls slam into me in quick succession, one in my face and another in the gut. "_Fuck!"_ I yell, falling hard in the middle of the gym floor. Most of the guys explode in laughter, but a lot of girls gasp. They probably don't hear _that_ everyday.

My eyesight goes fuzzy. I feel like I've been delivered the Heimlich maneuver by a gorilla while getting hammered in my right eye. I can't believe someone can throw that hard.

The Twins rush up to me."I did warn you," says Alex, grabbing my hand.

"I know man. Wasn't looking." I rub my stomach, feeling like a knife lodged in my ribs. I speak from experience.

"Those a$$holes!" shouts Bella, eyes shining in anger. More gasps from across the court. Both Alex and I back towards the exit. When faced with an enraged Bella and detention for skipping class, always choose to do the time.

Coach Clapp blows his whistle."All right, all right! Bell's about to ring! Jackson, get some ice for that eye. Newton, help Jules find his glasses. And will someone please get a dodgeball that doesn't actually send a student to the nurse _every single day_?" He huffs and mutters to himself about stupid kids and raises.

When the bell signaling the end of the day rings, we race out of there as if Justin Bieber himself had walked into the Gym. I decide to drive **'The Thing' **(**'Thing**' for short) home; don't ask how that nickname for the truck got to us. Let's say it just 'came' to us one Wednesday night, during a totally non related Fantastic Four movie marathon, followed by another non-related live programming of Scott May's Daredevil Stunt Show, featuring Monster Truck destruction.

Our week in Forks has surprisingly been kind of quiet, with my new black eye being the exception 'course, and Edward Creepy Cullen.

The dude disappeared after Monday, adding more wood to the fire that's Bella's guilt. Plus some charcoal to get her pissed.'Course, Mike Newton didn't help matters by tracking down Bells to ask if she'd stabbed him with a pencil or something. I'm just glad Cullen ditched, whatever his reasons. If our monster-radar-instincts are right (Which Monday's lunch episode clearly proved) then Edward Cullen and his family are monsters, and all monsters hunger for the death of a demigod.

"AAAAHH!"

I bang my head against the Chevy's roof, abruptly being pulled sharply back to earth, when Bella suddenly lets out a scream.

I slam the brakes to avoid hitting the small yellow Buggy in front of me that **'The Thing'** would've completely totaled, feeling extremely relieved when we stop an inch away from it.

At least until the driver hops out, marches to my door, and starts cursing my head off in French. I get out and try to apologize with the little French I know (Blame Annabeth). She waves her fist at me and spits. In. My. Face!

Let me give you a description: European woman, loud, and oh yeah... TINY ANGRY GRANDMA TWO HEADS SHORTER THAN ME!

"_Vous stupide, idiot crétin! Tu aurais pu me tuer!"_ Ouch. I cower at her words, stuttering out my apologies. "I know, I know! I'm sorry. _Je sais, je sais, je suis super désolé._"

She narrows her eyes dangerously."_N'avez-vous pas désolé moi, monsieur! Essayez en train de regarder la route, ou je vais vous poursuivre moi-même! Vous appelez ça de conduite?! Comment pouvez-vous avoir un permis? Quel est le problème avec l'Amérique?"_

"Dude, she's crazy!" I pull Alex out of **the Thing**, from where he's openly gawking at the French Demon Lady (No way was I gonna learn a new language_ by myself!_). "Help me calm her the eff down!"

He gulps, but calmly approaches her, seeing the desperation in my face."Listen, lady-"

He howls in pain when she suddenly aims a well-placed kick in the groin and a punch in the face. He drops to the ground like a sack of bricks. I barely have time to run when she turns to me and karate chops my stomach, followed by an equally painful kick down below. She watches us gasp and, against our will, whimper pitifully on the concrete. Satisfied, she wobbles oh so innocently into her buggy. Laughing she drives away, a tiny finger pointing out the window and the words, "Zat will teach you kidz to mez wiz ze vehicle of Evelyn Rosario Lucas!"

"For such a small lady," wheezes Alex after the sound of her car fades away, "she sure is strong!" I grunt in agreement.

And then we hear a click.

"And that, folks, is what happens when you rear-end a French lady's Buggy. Give it up for Mademoiselle Evelyn Lucas! Don't forget to subscribe." We watch in horror as Bella types in a few more things on her iPhone, and a swoosh indicates it's been sent to YouTube.

She kneels beside us and grins maliciously."Sooo...How are our good ol' friends way, _way_ down below, huh?" She ignores our hateful glares. We rise to our feet slowly, wincing in pain. "Was that planned?" I ask through gritted teeth, getting right to the point.

"Yep."

"Did you upload the thing?" Alex asks darkly.

"Uhhuh."

We exchange glances, curse a moment, and sigh. Too late to do anything now. "What else can go wrong?" I mutter.

"MooROOOAAAAR!"

"You jinxed it, Percy," says Alex, eyes wide in shock as he stares at a point over my head, standing as still as a gargoyle on the Empire State building.

"Crap." I close my eyes, stretching out my senses unnecessarily. I know where the terribly familiar moo-roar came from.

"He's baaaack," Bella softly trills, staring at the spot too. I'm amazed Beef Boy hasn't crushed me yet. Then again...

I look directly up at the ugly face breathing cabbage breath down my neck, staring at me with pure hate, revenge, and...triumph?

The Minotaur.

"Boy, you just can't kill monsters like you used to," says Bella. Suddenly I hear a whistle, scary familiar, like...

"Run!" yells Alex. It's too late though. Monsters that were in hiding jump out and wrestle Bella and Alex to the floor while the Minotaur grabs my arms roughly, laughing strangely when a torpedo-like thing crashes in between us all.

The thing I notice before I pass out... neither Bella, Alex, nor me sensed the Monsters. At all.

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness. Some action is coming up in the next chapters. Be patient, to those who want more Cullen moments. It'll come. Review if you like!**

**Here are the translations to French Lady's Choice Words: **

**•"You stupid idiot moron! You could have killed me!" **

**•"Do not you sorry me, sir! Try watching the road, or I'll sue you myself! You call that driving?! How can you have a license, what is the problem with America? " **


	5. Chapter 4: Pixie, Hulk, & Son of Nemesis

**Usual disclaimer: All Twilight/ Percy Jackson characters and quotes belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer and Mr. Rick Riordan. This is only for entertainment purposes. So enjoy my version!**

**Date In Story: Friday, January the 8th, 2011 **

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Pixie, The Hulk, & The Son of Nemesis (To pixie, o Hulk, kai o gios tou Nemesis)**

**Bella's POV**

_Splash!_

"Argh!" I jerk upwards and splutter and spit out water. "What the _hell_?!"

"Finally. I thought we would be here all night. "

I look up angrily, expecting to see Alex or Percy with a bucket in their hands, their revenge for whatever prank I did on them this time. Instead, I find something completely different and gasp.

I'm not in my room, or Uncle Charlie's house for that matter. No Percy or Alex also. Instead, a teenager, a little older than me, about 19, stands in full battle armor, so I know he's a demigod. He looks Japanese-American, has a slim figure, and glossy black hair. Strangely, he wears a black eye patch over his left eye. A rotten, wooden bucket hangs from his hand.

Suddenly everything comes rushing back to me, right up to where I recall being tackled to the ground and knocked out by some gas explosion.

"Who the heck are you?" I demand, practically snarling. Since he's so thin and wiry, his Greek armor hangs loosely on him.

Ignoring me completely, he pulls out a walkie-talkie and presses a button, saying, "Someone tell my lord Old Seaweed Head's daughter has woken. Again, Isabella Swan is awake." Then he starts to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, stop right there! I _said_ what's your name!" Shaking off the shock at finding out this guy works for Luke the traitor, I rush forwards and grab him from behind. Faster than I can blink, he turns and punches me in the stomach. What actually stuns me, besides the fact he just hit a girl so easily, is that he grabs ahold of my right arm and squeezes it - _right on my Mark_!

"OWW!" Just like that I crumble to the floor.I can't believe that slimy weasel actually did that! The thing about the Mark every demigod has, is that it comes with a price. In exchange for warning us of any danger nearby, it's the greatest weakness; a torturer's candy. They can manipulate us using it because it is extremely painful if it so much as get's scraped. A very good friend of ours, Annabeth Chase, once said _'No gift comes without a price.'_ Damn right. One time baby Alex decided drawing Patrick the Starfish holding the little Trident on his forearm would be fun. That was the last time he ever watched Spongebob.

"The name's Ethan. Ethan Nakamura. And unless you want to get yourself killed in here, you'll watch that infamous temper of yours."

"_Ai sto diaolo_!" I shout. Biting my cheek to stop myself from cursing him into next Tuesday, I glare. "Okay, James Bond. Just for you. And where exactly is here, huh?"

Ethan Nakamura gestures at the room, which I now notice is pretty dark except for some lanterns on the walls. The walls are hewn of slimy rough stone, and hanging from the high ceiling are...what do you call them? Stalactites. It's just like an underground cave.

"This," he says, "we call a Cave Cell, for obvious reasons. As to our location, I can't and won't tell you. Do I look like an idiot?"

I raise an eyebrow. "You don't want me to answer that." Quickly, before he can retort, I ask, "Who's your parent anyway? And why the hell are you on the wrong side of town with ...Kronos?" I stumble a little on the name, feeling a chill run through the cave and the lanterns dim.

His eye immediately blazes with an, I'll admit, intimidating fire. Sneering, he says, "There _is_ no right side. The gods never cared about us. And I'm the child of Nemesis, the Goddess of Revenge. So why shouldn't I join the cause?"

"The cause for what? Destroying the Western Civilization and ending life as we know it? I dunno. Seems legit, I guess. Let's make a banner."

"That's not-"

"Enough? Yeah, you're totally right. A COMMERCIAL would really jazz things up: _'Feelin' extra deadly? Suicidal even? Come join Kronos' army! Sure death is guaranteed!** Demigod snacks are not provided. Twenty drachmas a pack**."_

"What-"

"Or how about some pins? _'Lobos for Kronos'_. Lobos are wolves by the way." Oh, I am on a roll. "Ooh! How about cupcakes!? Time traveler themed. Get it?"

"NO! Shut up, all ready! Gods, you're so annoying!"

Mission accomplished. I smile innocently.

Ethan takes a deep, and I mean deep, breath. "Do not mess around with the Crooked One's name. Hasn't anyone ever told you names have power?"

A couple of times actually. But I'm not telling him that!

"That aside, you'll stay here until they call you up. Then my master will decide what to do with you and your brat of a brother."

I freeze, happy mood forgotten."Brother?"

He stares at me intently with his right eye, like he's judging me and waiting for me to do something.

"Yeah," he finally says. "Your brother, Alexander. He's also being kept in a Cave Cell. You'll be reunited after your meeting with the Crooked One. And if you want him to survive until then, you'll stay put and not cause any trouble." Then Ethan Nakamura walks to an iron door opposite my wall, opens it, and slams the door shut. The sound of the lock turning fills the room, and I'm all alone.

I sigh and start pacing back and forth in the cave. It's really 'bout as wide as a normal, lab classroom. A lab class with rocky walls, sloth-slime in every nook and cranny, and, oh yeah, humongous I'll-skewer-whoever-I-want stalactites hanging from a tall ceiling.

What really bothers me is the fact that yet another demigod has gone over to the dark side, as dorky as that sounds. I mean, we know some campers from Camp Half-Blood have gone missing. We'd wished, though, that they'd have died a peaceful death, dark as that is. Anything over joining Luke's gang.

For those lost folks out there, let me clear things up a bit: About 6 years ago, a camper, Luke Castellan, had gone bad. He'd started to resent the Gods for ignoring their kids and not 'claiming them' as their own, which sadly, is true. Anyways, Kronos - you know him right? Evil psycho Titan dude who ate 5 of his kids, the Olympians, because he thought they'd overthrow him? The 6th kid, Zeus, and later he defeated his father by chopping him into millions of pieces (don't ask) saved his immortal siblings, who being Gods were still alive in Kronos' belly, blah, blah, blah. You get the point.

So Kronos, the chopped up version who lives in eternal agony deep down in Tartarus, took advantage and got into Luke's dreams. Know what happened next? He turns into this selfish, crazy sucker, currently recruiting minions for his army and raising the Titan who can destroy every single human being and bring about an apocalypse!

Gods, that was long. And it's not even the whole story!

"Damn, I'm screwed." I face palm. What'll Charlie say? Alex and I, stuck who knows where, and with the upcoming war and-

"Wait a minute." I stop pacing and suddenly jump (carefully) in joy.

"Yes! Way to go, my brother from another mother!"

Ethan had said, _'Your brother, Alexander...'_

Brother, not brothers.

They didn't catch Percy! He's still out there.

"I'm gonna live!" I start singing in absolute glee. "_Ohhh, I'm stayin' alive_-" I stop mid-song.

Percy is out there _alone_. No Annabeth, the wise girl, or me, or even Alex, the deadly archer who somehow turns out to be Poseidon's kid instead of Apollo's, to help him from his impulsiveness.

And, I know this is way late, but my weapon, Aella, is back at Charlie's, pocket-size at last. And unlike Percy's pen, it won't come back to my pocket.

"_It's the end of the woorld as we know it_."

* * *

**Emmett Cullen's POV**

**4 Hours Earlier; 8th Period**

"Alice, we've been at this alll morning," I complain. "You have to crack sooner or later."

The little devil, for her part, just sticks out her tongue at me and laughs the damn irresistible laugh we vamps are famous for. "Not yet Em. It's a surprise." She pauses thoughtfully, then says, "It'll be super shocking at the beginning to you; I mean, the Gods know, I was standing frozen to the spot, for like, hours when I got the vision. But then it'll be fun, fun, fun!"

I groan out loud and throw my hands up in frustration, almost knocking down some scrawny Junior. "Ali, you know I love you, right? But I don't have a clue about anything that's going on in your head! That's Edward's job! I may not be the brightest Cullen, but even I know-wait. Did you say Gods?"

Her eyes widen a fraction in surprise, and she quickly waves me away. "Slip of the tongue. Like I was saying-"

"Slip of the ton-You're a vampire for crying out loud!"

"Shh!" She hushes me, even though we both know I spoke low enough only a vampire could hear me.

"Dodge-ball," I call out, though we both can hear the whistle as the ball cleaves through the air straight at Alice. She catches the flying red ball single-handed and makes a show of being stunned by the 'unexpected' attack. And then she throws. Lauren Mallory is OUT for the count.

"Any who." She smiles brightly and I can't help but ruffle my hand through her spiky black hair. "Way to go, Alice! Pixies rule!" Growling, she jumps up and slaps me. I dodge easily and laugh.

"Clever. Now, when we get there, you'll have to-_-ooh, that's going to leave a mark_!"" Before I can ask what she means, one of the new kids, the one they call Alex, looks up from beside the basketball hoops and shouts, "_Heads up, Percy_!"

Turning fast I see two dodge-balls hurtle towards the one with the weird name, Perseus. With a big ol' WHAM! they slam into his face and his manhood. "_Fuck_!" he yells as he crumbles in the middle of the gym floor.

"Ouch." I wince sympathetically. Laughter fills the gym and a lot of girls gasp and even faint.

"Drama mammas," I mutter. "Like they're so innocent." Alice nods in agreement beside me.

As Alex and the new girl Isabella rush towards their brother, I follow the path of the dodge-balls backwards and notice they came from Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. They laugh and do silly human fist bumps and bloody knuckles.

"Those jerks!" snarls Alice. "They should pay for that!"

My eyebrows shoot high into my sexy, curly dark-hair, which is pretty high I tell ya. "Not that I don't agree, but why do you care so much?"

She sighs and crosses her tiny arms over the gray t-shirt we're required to wear in P.E. "I'll let you in on a bit of my vision. A little bit!"

"Tell me, tell me!" I plea excitedly.

"You are so childish."

"But you love me anyway."

She giggles, then says,"Alex, Bella, and Percy are in them. In fact, they're a HUGE part of them. But in a great way!" She grins again, showing off dazzling white teeth.

Confused, I ask stupidly, "Who?"

She slaps me over the head again, this time right on target, having to go on tiptoes." The new kids, idiot!"

"Oh." I mull over this new info. You see, yesterday while we were on a 'hiking trip', Alie had a vision. Normally, Saint Edward goes with me, but he'd had some kind of an internal meltdown Monday, dropped us off at home, and ran out of here to Alaska, tail between legs. Now that I think of it, it might have had something to do with the new girl...Anyway, he isn't here, Alice came with me instead, and now I'm the only one who knows about it. Unfortunately, Alice won't tell me about the actual vision. Something about a surprise later on.

The perks of being a vampire is that this whole talk with Alice only takes about 6 seconds. I watch the new kids curiously just in time to hear the Isabella girl shout, "Those assholes!" More gasps escape from the crowd. I roll my eyes but smirk. I like this girl.

Both the guys back up a bit, glancing towards the exit. I chuckle. Isabella does give out a mess-with-me-and-I'll-kill-you vibe.

Coach Clapp approaches everyone and blows his whistle. He announces that the last bell will ring soon and dismisses us to change.

"Finally!" cries out Alice. She seems extra hyper and bounces around me. "Okay, change fast and meet me at the back of the school!"

I frown. "Aren't we going home with Rose and Jasper?"

She falters in her craziness for a moment and then picks up where she left off. "Er, no. We won't meet them until tomorrow; Sunday at the earliest."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, I'll call them in the locker room and say we're going to check on Edward and visit the Denali family while we're at it. Technically I'm not lying, since we will later on, so we're fine. Now go!"

Five minutes later, the bell rings. I struggle to keep a human pace as I trudge through the main building and out to the back, where the garbage dump sits overflowing and a forest lines the back. I race into the tree line and stop a mile away from the school.

Alice throws me a backpack from her perch high up in a tree. I catch it, of course, and adjust the strap to fit my bulging muscles. Not to brag.

"What's the pack for?" I ask.

"A few essentials for the people we're meeting." She jumps down from the 20 foot fall and lands lightly in front of me. "But there is one thing I need to warn you about."

"I'm listening." I lean against a mossy evergreen and wait.

"You can't interfere with what we're going to see, except when I say so," she orders. "I know enough to know what happens, happens. But even I can't see all the details." She frowns all grumpy-like.

Curiously I almost ask her if she's talking about her psychic powers, but instead decide to ask her something that's been bothering me a bit. "Alice, why are you bringing me along? I hate to admit it, but Jazz and even Rose would be wiser companions." I use my fingers for quotations on 'wiser' .

For some reason, her face lights up like a shooting star. "That's easy, Emmy! Because you're really likeable, you don't judge people harshly as soon as you meet them, and the demi-, er, people we're meeting will just love you! Plus you're the strongest vampire I know, so we'll be safe."

I blink in shock, ignoring the demi- part. "Oh. Well thanks, Ali."

"You're welcome! Ready?" she asks excitedly. I smirk as her bubbly self makes an appearance.

"Hell yeah! Let's get this show on the road!"

With that we're off, racing into the forest to who knows where. To any passerby human we look just like a quick blur, all but invisible. Heck, any normal human wouldn't be able to see anything right at these speeds. But to us, every little detail is visible. Every leaf, ant...hey I just saw a flea! Not to mention the rainbows in the white light. An eighth color with no name. Jealous? For me, it's even more awesome seeing this because I used to be a hunter and woodsman in my human life. It gave me a sense of appreciation for the majesty of nature's trees and animal life (except for bears!) Now, being a a$$-kicking, sexy vampire, it's deepened even more. But don't you _dare_ tell Jaz or Eddie about this!

We follow a path that sort of zigzags towards the highway. I hear a few cars pass here and there. But it's mostly deserted.

At last Alice comes to a complete stop.

Using the awesome McCarty body language I created that consists of hand slaps, fist bumps, arm twisting, and an Irish jig (that came to me in a weird way), she signs, **+tongue-click-snap-facepalm-laugh.+** Which translates roughly to: ***Emmett, I'm going to tell you my vision now. Like I said before, you are the most open-minded of the family, excluding Carlisle, and the funniest guy I know.***

**+Clap-clap-heart-finger gun.+** In English: ***Aww, thanks sugar! You are just so full of compliments today!***

She rolls her eyes. **+Stomp-stomp-stomp-STOP hand sign.+** Meaning: ***Anyways, because of that I'm expecting you to wait before jumping to conclusions about what will happen today.***

Alice pauses and takes an unnecessary breath as she continues to sign**.*Things aren't always as they seem. We have to be really careful here so the Monsters don't sense us.***

I start to nod slowly but then do a double-take.

**+Slap-slap-punch-wiggle-wiggle-right hook.+**

Translation: ***Monsters? We have to refine your McCarty.***

Alice slowly uses McCarty to say 7 words; words so simple yet life-changing for the Cullen Coven.

***Vampires aren't the only immortals out there.***

I blink.

She stops signing and speaks out loud. "Don't forget to please be open-minded. You know those old stories about the Greek gods, right? Like Zeus, Hades, Athena, Poseidon and so on?" Already 'seeing' my answer, she ploughs on. "Well, those gods...they exist." I suck in a quiet breath. "But like I said before, I can't see all the details yet." She suddenly frowns. "It's all so murky! Ugh!"

Alice glances in the general direction of the highway through the trees, where I can hear two cars, a buggy and a noisy Chevy truck, cruising on the highway. She explains the rest of her vision at high-speed. "Remember I told you the new kids were apart of my vision?"

I can only nod.

"In the myths, the Gods sometimes came to Earth and, um, well uh, kind of 'hooked up' with mortals, if you catch my drift. And then they had kids, kids that were half god and half human." Her nose wrinkles as she concentrates on something. "They're called half-bloods, I think. Any who, they still do up to this day. And Bella, Alex, and Percy-"

"-are half-bloods, children of the Greek Gods," I finish. Wow.

She nods, sits down on a fallen oak, and huddles her small figure into a ball. "After I gather all that in my vision, I see a highway. A truck's parked on the side of a deserted road, and three people are talking beside it. Suddenly they're surrounded by Monsters, and a grenade, launched from far away, lands between them, releasing knockout gas and an asphyxiating nerve agent that only affects the humans. It's still a little hard for me to see them, but when the fog clears, Bella and Alex are gone. Abducted."

She watches me with her big, golden eyes. Probably looking through the future for my many, many possible reactions to the news.

Finally I react. "What about Percy?"

She grins brightly and unexpectedly. "We save him of course! That's the reason we're here. Because together, we'll find the others who'll be learning some very valuable info. Wherever they are."

I think and think and think very deeply for the first time in my existence. Argh, that came out wrong. I mean the deeply part. Look, the thing is, the others think I'm impulsive and irrational, which truthfully I am, but sometimes I do give deep thought on a matter. My _job_ is to keep the mood optimistic and make sure everyone's happy. So this is what I come up with.

"What the hell are we waiting for then? Let's go kick some Monster-ass! Fellow psychic pixies...follow me!"

* * *

**"Ai sto diaolo!" means "Go to hell!" in Greek. Don't even try Google Translate, cause it doesn't even show up. I got this from a site. Probably a Greek thing.**

**Were you expecting Alice and Emmett? Next chapters will have some of the action I said there'd be. Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Simple, Devious Plans & a Dog

**Enjoy the chap. Thanks to all those who have put alerts on this story. :) **

**Disclaimer: All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, and all Percy Jackson & The Olympians characters belong to Rick Riordan. This is just entertainment for my crazy mind.**

**Date In Story: January, Saturday the 9th, 2011. Early, early morning.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Simple Plans, Devious Plans...and a Dog (Aplá schédia, dólia schédia ... kai éna skýlo)**

**Percy's POV**

"So that's pretty much the basics." Man, I can't believe it. I've just told the biggest (yet strangely well-known) secret in the world to Alice and Emmett Cullen. (And in record time too) The Twins are gonna kill me. Even worse...Alex will lock me into a room with Bella. Have I mentioned the story about the permanently disabled Spanish bull? No? Well put two and two together.

"This is so unreal!" Emmett scoffs, a look of amazement on his face. "What a punch to the face."

"This is even better than what I saw," Alice squeals. "I can't wait to meet the Oracle of Delphi! Maybe she can give me pointers on my psychic abilities." I won't bother to mention that if she wants to talk to the Oracle, she's either gonna have to get a quest or travel back in time, because that Oracle's not doing much walking and talking today.

Although both Emmett and Alice are very open-minded, I'm surprised at Alice. The girl hasn't even batted an eye. Hasn't ask for proof or anything. No "Are you sure?" or "Have you lost your mind!" Not even a "Sweetie. I think we need to go visit the nice doctor."

And NO, I don't speak from experience. Leave me alone!

I confess to technically being responsible for the "freak explosion" at the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, about six years ago.

"Whoa, whoa, hold the phone!" Emmett jumps to his feet and gawks. "That was _you_?! The Boy Gone Wild who supposedly jumped six-hundred and thirty feet off the top of the Arch?! Into the Mississippi freaking river?! _YOU?!"_

"Umm...not sure about the 'gone wild' part, but yeah, pretty much." I shrug, and then add, "But thanks to my high-dive act, we actually managed to save the world. So that was a plus."

Emmett falls to his knees, smudging his designer jeans (Alice hisses) and says, "Dude, you rock! I saw the whole thing on Saturday Night Live! The parody at least. Still, you inspired me! Now I know anything's possible!"

"Ah, so _you're_ to blame for Emmett's 'Grand Slams'." Alice glares. "Do you have any idea of what we went through? How bad Emmett messed up? Stealing Abraham Lincoln's hat from his bigger-than-life statue at Lincoln Memorial had us scrambling out of the U.S like Tom and Jerry into hiding for at least _two decades_! We couldn't even stay in Puerto Rico!" she screeches.

I gulp. I probably should never do any crazy stunts ever on national T.V. On Saturdays.

Well, there goes my career.

"So what's the plan?" I ask, starting to get antsy. "I know you just risked yourselves saving me from the Minotaur and all, but his stupid goons still have my brother and sister."

Let me give you the quick version of what happened after the ambush: I woke up with a killer headache to find myself in a fancy hotel room, early morning according to the digital clock on the bedside table.

Alice Cullen was washing my forehead with a wet rag.

Not the weirdest thing I've ever woken up to from a knockout, true, but strange all the same. It turns out the torpedo-thing was a super grenade specifically designed to knock out demigods. The Minotaur, who seems to have organized the ambush, was dragging me off the road, away from the twins. Luckily Alice, who can actually see the future (_Aha!),_ saw it all in a vison. So she and Emmett rushed into the picture, kicked some serious Monster ass, and brought me to this five-star hotel in Brewster, Washington, which is _way_ east and north of Forks, in Okanogan County. And Alex and Bella are MIA. See the problem here?

One more thing.

The Cullen family are vampires. Just saying.

"Don't worry. I have a plan. Pretty simple actually," Alice tells us. "Using the traces left of their," she wrinkles her nose, "err, special not-mouthwatering-in-any-way scent, we'll track them down to where they're being held. Then, using your godling powers and Greek knowledge, Emmett's advanced strength, my totally awesome clairvoyance and charm, and a, I can't believe I'm saying this, a Grand Slam- _Shut up, Emmett!-_we'll sneak in and grab Alex and Bella before anyone knows what's hit them. Now who's ready?! In a-one, in a-two, in a-three-"

"Hike!"

"_Emmett!_"

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I'm cold.

I'm hungry.

And was that a rat or a mutated puppy?

What the heck is going on? Better yet, where am I?!

All I remember before waking up in this weird, dark, creepy cave thing is thinking_ 'Morfi Toxo'_, so when I took off my ring, Archer, it'd turn into a bow with arrows on my back instead of a sword. Though Percy can protect himself alright, especially from the Minotaur, I knew that there'd be more Monsters approaching because of all four of our scents clashing.

But I hadn't thought they'd get there _that_ fast. Next thing we know, something tackles Bella and I from behind, and all hell breaks loose.

And just look at what the cat brought in. Ethan Nakamura in the flesh. I remember seeing him, a new arrival, trying to put on armor that's way too big for him. I felt sorry for the newbie, strapped him in the right armor, and threw in a tour while I was at it. Now he's another one of Kronos' minions.

I almost sent him to Hades when he threatened to hurt Bella if I didn't 'coöperate'.

"So she's here," I'd spat at him.

"Of course. We were thorough and captured both of you. Your gifts are something special, and the Crooked One needs all the strength he can get." I'd decided to settle on taking out his other eye, when something he said caught my attention.

"Wait. You said 'both of you'. And Percy? What happened to him?"

Nakamura, the bastard, had grinned smugly at me. "An arrangement between my lord and the attackers was reached. We'll get him soon enough, but, well...let's just say you're lucky you're here."

This time I actually got up and carried out my threat. I'd grinned evilly, not giving a crap at all when two guards came rushing in and thrown me to the far wall. It was worth it. They dragged an unconscious Nakamura out. Only then did I notice that the guards were mortals. Grown, human beings.

So here I am, still waiting.

I huff in frustration. We'd all thought Luke had stopped recruiting mortals for Kronos' army after the goddess Artemis had thrown Atlas back in his place: holding up the sky instead of commanding Kronos' army. That's been almost three years ago. Now Kronos has rised again, but in Luke Castellan's body. So me and my twin are Gods know where, prisoners of war for whatever plan Luke and Kronos cough up this time. I'd feel so much better if I could know if Bella's okay. Damn it! These guards are such a pain in the-

_'Excuse me.'_

"Fuck!" I jump a mile and spin around to see...nothing.

"Have I finally lost it?" I wonder out loud. I really don't know if I've ever gotten a rabies' shot. Maybe I caught somethin' while knocking out Nakamura?

_'Behind you.'_

I gasp and turn again to see...a dog. I blink rapidly. How strange.

Hold up! "Dogs can't talk!" I blurt.

_'Are you sure? Although, at the moment, to avoid suspicion, I am not technically speaking out loud, even though I can. I am communicating through a different way. Have you guessed it yet?'_

A dog. In my Cave Cell. My Cave Cell? I can't be that far gone. But what-ohhhh.

"You're talking in my head!" I realize.

_'Correct. The scientific term is telepathy. This type is one-sided, though. Believe it or not, you and your siblings have the gift to communicate this way amongst yourselves, as you were born the same day and created by the same god. Good, strong blood too. Of course, the Blessing did most of the work. You just need to cultivate it.'_

"Blessing? Gift? Dude, first off, can you give me a name?"

_'I can give you many names. Goliath, Judy, Nicolina, Kevin...But _**my**_ name is Laelaps.'_

I ignore the jibe. "Laelaps? Like, _the_ Laelaps? The dog who always catches its prey, from the myths?"

If it's possible for a dog to frown, this one does._ 'It is pronounced, **Lee-**laps. And, if you haven't yet realized those Greek 'stories' are very much your life and the reason for your existence, then something is definitely, as they say, wrong in that noggin' of yours.'_

"Touche. I guess I kinda fell into that one, huh?"

_'Obviously.'_

There's an awkward silence as the dog, uhh, Laelaps, lets me think and sits patiently, like some kind of Buddha. A very hairy Buddha.

I really can't believe Laelaps is actually here. See, according to the story, Laelaps was a magical dog assigned to protecting baby Zeus, who was the only one Rhea could save from getting eaten by Kronos. The guy has parental issues I know. So Laelaps, known at the time as the Golden Hound, guarded the future King of the Gods. Later on, Zeus was seducing another one of his crushes (I mean, seriously, grow up and get a vasectomy or something'), who's name is Europa. Trying to get her to get down with him, he gave her gifts. One of them was Laelaps, who's ability to always catch his prey was well-known.

She later gave him to King Minos of Crete, who in gratitude for curing an illness he had, gave him to Procris of Athens. Then she died and the dog was left to her husband, Cephalus. Horrible, right? Poor guy. It's like being an orphan stuck in the foster system.

Now stay with me. _This_ is the impossible part I'm talking about. If the story's exact, what happened next was that there was this thing, the Teumessian Fox, that was ordered by some god to kill children in _some_ Greek town as punishment for _some_ stupid thing. The thing is, the fox could never be caught, just like Laelaps always caught his prey. Someone else ordered people to hunt the untouchable fox, which is kinda weird, right? Cephalus, the current owner of the dog, decided to send Laelaps to hunt it, the moron. A paradox. The dog who **_always catches his prey _**hunting the fox who can **_never be caught_**. Seems legit.

Enter Zeus. He grew tired and confused over the whole dysfunctional thing, and just turned the two to stone and sent them to become stars in the sky. Might have thought of that first, huh? So Laelaps is now shown up in the sky by the constellation Canis Major.

Done with that now.

Sooo...how the hell's Laelaps down here, in an underground 'Cave Cell' with mutant puppy-rats?

"Hey Buddha, I mean Laelaps," I quickly correct myself. "What's the deal with you?"

The dog cocks his head to the side. _'My reason for being here in this room, or why I'm not a constellation in the sky?'_

"Um, both." Did he just read my mind?

_'Yes I did. It's an immoral thing. But as to your question, let me start with the latter. It is not that much. When at last my previous owner had died, I found myself lifted from the command to hunt the Teumessian Fox. I was given the choice to return to Earth, and of course I accepted. The Fox was also released once the god who'd first commanded him to kill the children lifted his command too. We both were very much relieved and went our separate ways gladly. Our constellation, of course, remained in the sky for the mortals.'_

"Makes sense. How 'bout why you're here in this specific room?"

Laelaps lets out a rank breath. Man, being immortal sure doesn't help with the dental issues. Ugh!

_'I cannot say yet until we reunite with your sister and brother. But one part of it is that I am curious about you. All three of you. It is rare to find a child of the Big Three, let alone three of the same god. And with another accursed war coming up, I feel I should help be a bit more prepared for whatever is next. You know, there is a reason you three were sent to stay with one Charles Swan for awhile.'_

"I knew it! Bella _was_ right in her pessimism. It makes perfect sense! " Then I'm reminded of his earlier words. "So you're going to help us escape and find Percy?"

I swear he smiles._ 'Yes, but do not worry about Perseus. He is actually on his way to rescue you, along with some new friends he's acquired.'_

"Seriously? Awesome! Hey, thanks man, uhh, dog, dude."

_'On the way out we can get your weapon. I know where it is.' _He pads over to the door in the wall, then asks,_ 'Are you ready, hero, to find Isabella and escape?'_

"In the words of my twin...**_hell yeah_**!"

_'Good.'_ And then he gently butts his head against the iron door in the wall.

It opens wide with a long creak, revealing a hall lined with more iron doors until the beginnings of a set of stone stairs leading into a deep gloom.

Laelaps turns to look at me. This time I _know_ that dog's smiling, like a cheeky bastard. _'The door's unlocked. I don't think the men from earlier managed to lock it properly, trying to revive that troubled half-blood son of Nemesis. Oh well. We have to, as they say take them as we go.'_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"Because you had a bad day._

_You're taking one down._

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around._

_You say you don't know. You tell me don't lie. You work at a smile and you go for a ride._

_You had a bad day. The camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind._

_You had a bad day. Bum, bum, bum-bum. You had a bad day."_

I sing and hum like a drunk shooting down shots over his marriage crisis with other drunken idiots. When a prisoner of war with absolutely nothing to do, follow the wise words of Daniel Powter. The man with the amazing eyes.

_"Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know that you could be, well, oh that strong_

_and I'm not wroooong yeaheyeahhhyeaehhh._"

Me and the boys are actually in the A.I.T. class, 5th period, at the high school: Advanced Instrumental Talent. Besides playing instruments, a few of us in the gang sing a little. Again, how we turn out to be Poseidon's kids, I have no damn idea.

Sixty something songs later and I'm hitting the Spanish/English track list. Go Shakira!

_"Today's your day. __I feel it!_

_You paved the way. __Believe it!_

_If you get down get up, oh, oh_

_When you get down get up, eh, eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa_

_This time for Africa_

_Tsamina mina, eh, eh _

_Waka waka, eh, eh_

_Tsamina mina zangalewa _

_Anawa a, a _

_Tsamina mina, eh eh _

_Waka waka, eh eh _

_Tsamina mina zangalewa _

_This time for __Afri_- **holy shit!"**

A freaking stalactite almost half the size of the Vegas Eiffel Tower falls and skewers the ground right in front of me! And remember: this is a very small room with sharp pointy things hanging above.

The way this is going, I'll be dead by the next day at the most! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...

"Hey! Bella! Sorry to interrupt your internal meltdown session down there, but if you could please stop gawking at the _ex-_stala_ctite_ and climb the stala_gmite_ to the top, we'll throw a rope down. Okay?"

I crane my head upwards and gasp to see a hole in the ceiling. Alex and some creäture are standing by the edge.

A bit dazed, I climb the _stalagmite_ to its flat top, monkey crawl the rope through the hole in the roof, and collapse on the ground, er, ceiling. Whatever.

"What, no hi? No 'thank you for saving me', Alex?" My brother smirks, then concern fills his blue-sea-green eyes.

"Bells, are you alright? You look pale. Well, paler than usual. Are you hur- _What the heck are you doing?_!" he yells as I pummel him with every type of punch I've got.

"You...almost...killed...me...you...son...of...a.. .bitch!" I shout. Then I pull back for one last hit. "And don't call me Bells! Only Charlie can call me that." He groans, a huddle on the floor.

Then I do something no one but he would expect. I drop to my knees and hug him to me super tight, reassured that one of my brothers, as far as I know, is safe. "I missed you, Twin," I confess.

"Same here, Bells."

"Don't call me Bells!"

_'I hate to break up the family reunion, but we must keep going. Someone must have heard the explosion.'_

I turn and find myself face to face with a hybrid wolf dog. His back has a dark coat that reaches down his legs and looks like a hood over his face. The rest of him is whitish/gray.

"Oh my Gods, you're so adorable!" I throw my arms around the dog and scratch his ears. "I think you just used telepathy but I don't care!"

"Um. Bella?"

"What?" I giggle as I hug the wriggling dog.

"You're suffocating Laelaps, former guardian of baby Zeus, hunter of the Teumessian Fox, dog who got turned to stone and a star in the sky. You know."

I open my eyes and back up to get a good look at the dog. "You're an immortal."

Laelaps, fur all ruffled up, says in a curt tone, _'Yes. Please remember I am not a toy.'_

"Yes, sir." I giggle some more. He's so cute and fluffy! I can't help it!

"Oh, I almost forgot." Alex reaches into his pocket and takes out...

"Aella! You've got my weapon!"

"It was actually Laelaps' doing. He took a pit stop at Charlie's and grabbed your weapon. Mine's was in some guard-room here," he explains. "Lucky thing you've finished the work on Aella, by the way. Pocket-size and everything, right?"

I nod happily. "Yep." No longer defenseless, I slip what to everyone else appears to be a stick into my pocket, and smile brightly for the first time in a while.

_'Now we are ready.'_

* * *

**Morfi Toxo means 'bow form'**


	7. Chapter 6: The Rescue

**I REALLLLY recommend Potter Puppet Pals on Youtube. I love them! Watch the video I posted on the side, Wizard Swears. Trust me, it gets hilarious! Oh, and A Very Potter Musical, also on Youtube. Cheesy, yet Awesome! So follow potterpuppetpals and starkidpotter on YouTube. They have websites too!**

**By the way, I'm gonna start posting some links on my profile for this story. Normally I could just post the image/video next to the chapter on Wattpad, but this is FFn. So for a look at where around the hotel Emmett, Alice, and Percy were at, go there. Brewster, remember!**

**Usual Disclaimer: P.J. characters belong to Rick Riordan, and Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. There's also a part based off Flushed Away, so Dreamworks owns that!**

**Date In Story: Saturday, January the 9th, 2011 (Morning hours)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Rescue (I diásosi)**

**Bella's POV**

"This isn't going to work!"

"Yes it will!"

"Your plans never work!"

"That's Harry, genius!"

"Touché. But answer me this...compared to Harry's plans, is yours stupid and impossible?"

"...Ye-No."

Alex smirks. "Uh huh. You're a really bad liar, you know that, Bella?"

I don't answer. Don't mind me. Just glaring daggers at your head.

_'If you two have finished bickering about, I think you should know a sphinx is about to turn the corner.'_

I look down at my right arm, where my sleeve's torn off, and notice my Mark is glowing bright green. So is Alex's.

We jump to the wall and climb up the rocky footholds as far as we can. Laelaps...fades, I guess, until we can't see him anymore. Another reason that dog is awesome.

We'd moved not a moment too soon. A sphinx, body of a lion, head of a butt-ugly man, turns the corner and passes into the hallway. It stops and sniffs. I consider throwing myself on top of it before it gives an alarm, when all of a sudden it starts choking silently. Alex and I exchange bewildered looks, staring as the sphinx sways side to side, bucking its head wildly. Finally it collapses.

"What the hell just happened?" I wonder out loud. Alex shrugs, and grabs a crevice in the rock to steady himself. WHOOSH!

"Aaahh!"

A quiet Boom! Then silence.

* * *

**Third Person POV **

**(Past tense to make it easier)**

Laelaps dragged the body of the sphinx into a corner, before slicing its throat with a claw, made of celestial bronze. The sphinx immediately disintegrated into dust.

"Aaahh!"

The Golden Hound quickly spun around, only to freeze. The hall was empty. Laelaps could see perfectly in the dimness of it, but nowhere could he find Poseidon's twins.

_'Where and what have these godlings gotten themselves into?'_ Laelaps thought to himself, shaking his furry head in disbelief.

He lowered his nose to the ground, sniffed for a whiff of their scent, only to raise his head again, puzzled. Isabella and Alexander's scents dead ended up the wall they'd climbed earlier.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he realized that the hall did not look the same as it did before. That much his Clear-sighted eyes could tell.

He pounced unexpectedly to the top of the 10 foot wall, and dug his claws deep into the rock to anchor himself. Laelaps was still for a moment, then pushed his claw against a crevice in the rock.

WHOOSH! The wall flipped over end, then settled with the same quiet Boom! from before. Laelaps fell to the floor. The flip had turned him upside down.

A wide secret passage greeted the dog, leading into a gloom darker than ever. But to his dismay, there were no half-bloods there. Just a bit of blood on the floor, leading into the unknown ahead.

_'I can not believe they went off on their own. I really must have a word with that camp director of theirs and his teaching methods.'_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

** (Back to Present Tense/Present)**

_"If there's something strange in your neighborhood_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_An invisible man sleepin' in your bed_

_Oh who ya gonna call?_

_Ghostbusters!_

_Who you gonna call?_

_Ghost-"_

"Will you two shut up!?" hisses Alice.

"What?" Em and I laugh.

"You can't deny," Emmett begins, "This is the perfect Ghostbuster moment. The creepiness, the sneakiness...the little she-demons pixie! Think you better call the Ghostbusters!" He ducks lightning fast as Alice swipes her arm at him. In this case, that's not an exaggeration.

"And," I add, "we've got way more in common than Ray Parker, Jr. ever had with that song. Maybe not a ghost, but who knows? If there are vampires, and myths aren't really myths, then ghosts could exist too!" On that cue, Emmett joins me with, "If you're all alone, pick up the phone and call, Ghostbusters! I ain't afraid o' no ghost! I hear it likes the girls! I ain't-AAH!"

Emmett with the super reflexes ducks just in time to avoid another one of Alice's swipe, but I, of course, get smacked across the face, almost falling off of the branch I'm sitting on.

Alice pats the invisible wrinkles out of her blouse nonchalantly. "If you two have finished rehearsing for the Twelve Dancing Princesses, then I think it's time to figure out how to get into Dark Tower number two over there. Kidnapped teenagers, remember?"

Oh right, the Twins.

Here's the lay of the land: we're hidden in a tall tree on the edge of a huge, empty plain in the middle of this forest. A pinnacle of stone stands in the middle; a tall tower of black rock... kind of like in the Lord of The Rings; Dark Tower 2. Obviously, we suspect that's where Alex and Bella are being held captive.

This is what's happened: after going over the details in Alice's simple yet devious plan, the three of us had followed step one and checked out of the motel, heading back to the ambush site in Forks. Alice and Emmett had picked up Alex and Bella's scents, which led us to this huge, undeveloped forest in Olympia.

Fun fact: Turns out, a demigod can run almost as fast as a vampire! (Emphasis on almost). The downside is the urge to collapse at the nearest tree stump, eat grass, and hibernate a whole year with the bears, then stuff yourself fat for a month on steak, Swiss chocolate, sausages from Finland, and tacos.

So yeah, as tempting as it sounds to sleep with a plug up my butt a whole year, I passed. Thankfully the truck was still where we'd left it on the shoulder of the road, engine still running (Did I mention the amount of gas the Thing ate?).

Anyways.

"Why don't we start with the list?" I suggest.

She nods. "Might as well start somewhere. First, it was returning to the site, right, and then-"

"Whoa! Hold up a sec!" I shout. "I know you have, you know, perfect memory and all that, but I don't. How about bringing out the actual, solid, typed out plan?"

Alice rolls her eyes. "Fine. Emmett?" Emmett takes out his iPhone and hands it to me.

"I guess I'll read," I say sarcastically. I pull up the Notes app, then click on 'Plan GTG'.

"What does Plan GTG stand for, anyway?" asks Alice.

"Plan Get the Greeks," states Emmett, as if it's obvious. "Duh."

Before tiny Alice can beat the crap out of Emmett, I decide it's a good time to read the plan.

"Enas-"

"What?" they deadpan.

"Greek for one," I tell them. "It's easier, since, you know, I'm dyslexic."

"Oh...Go on."

"Sure. Enas: Return to ambush site for Thing."

"Check!" check the two vampires.

"Dyo: Follow A & B's scents to evil lair."

"Check," trills Alice.

"Tria (Emmett snorts): Stake out said lair. Learn weaknesses."

"Stake out? Yes. Weaknesses? Not so much."

"Tessera: Break in, initiate a Grand Slam" ("Shut up, Emmett!" snaps Alice.) "and find the Twins. Pente: Kick some Monster a$$. Then find Minotaur and kick his a$$."

Alice leaps to her feet (though I really don't see much difference) and begins verbally abusing us. "Emmett McCarty Cullen and Percy Jackson! You morons! This is a _serious_ plan made to rescue Bella and Alex. Not a death wish!"

"It is!" we protest.

"And the Minotaur's for me," I explain. "Payback."

"For what?" she inquires.

I squirm, uncomfortable. "Let's just say we go way back, and I need to get even."

Alice smiles sympathetically, then gestures towards the iPhone. "Proceed."

"Exi: Escape to nearest exit and, as Bella would say, run like hell to Alaska. Pit stops included, of course." I smile fondly at that.

"Run?" says a shocked Emmett. "Who's running?" We ignore him.

"And finally, epta: Surprise Edward in Denali and-"

"Can I read this part, Percy?" interrupts Alice sweetly.

"Uhhh...sure." I pass the iPhone, cursing the fact I didn't read ahead.

"What's she up to?" I whisper to Emmett. He shrugs, equally curious.

She takes a deep breath. "Surprise Edward in Denali and KICK HIS MOTHERf €κ|Ν£ (Insert word choice) *BLEEEEEEP* UNTIL HE CRIES AND *BLEEP BLEEP BLEEEEEEEEP* THE F&€Κ OUT OF HIM!"

Silence.

Emmett and I stare open-mouth at each other, then turn to Alice, who's heaving, but grinning wicked proud.

"Wow." And she accused _us_ of being _un_serious morons.

Emmett sniffs and pretends to wipe his eyes. "This is a moment to remember in history. Today Ali...(he sniffles)...you have become a woman!"

Some time later on our stake out, Alice and I perch together on the same thick bough of another tree, while Emmett takes a closer look the Tower; our official name for it. Yeah, I know, creativity at its lowest, but it's either that or Big Black Rock of Evil.

"So.." I cluck my tongue. "What was up with epta-uh, I mean number eight? Seems like you've got something going on with your bro."

She sighs, pulling up her knees and laying her small head on them. "I needed to vent. I kind of got carried away. The thing is, I'm mad with Edward because of his naïve attitude and that he left."

I frown. "Hasn't he been at your house all week?"

She shakes her head. "No. That Monday, he dropped us off close to home, not being able to face Esme I guess, and drove all the way to Alaska to stay with our cousins, the Denali clan."

"Esme's our adopted mother," she adds.

I blink, still on Alaska. "So he drove all the way to Alaska? Don't you have to pass the moon or something to get there?"

She gave me a look. "He's a vampire, Percy."

"Oh. Right." We stay silent for another bit, but I still have more questions.

"Alice. Why'd he leave?" I'm afraid I already know the answer. "Was it...Bella?"

She suddenly sits rigid straight as her anger rolls off her in waves. "It was, and that's stupid! Yes, I know she's the singer to his blood and all that crap, but that is no way to respond in a situation like that at all, especially considering she's his future-"

"Guys! Check this out!" With a Whoosh! Emmett appears before us. He looks to me. "Some kind of Monster, dude. Quick!" He and Alice are gone in the blink of an eye, and I'm left to feel silly as I swing from branch to branch like Curious George.

When I land with an Oof! on the ground beside them, they hush me and drag me to the edge of the forest behind a bush. I peer through the holes at the bottom, and quietly curse as I see what Emmett had seen.

"Hellhounds," I whisper. A pack of them are prowling into the plain. Most of them as large as a grizzly bear or a rhino. They look like large, black mastiffs with cruel, glowing red eyes; nothing like Mrs. O'Leary back at Camp. She's probably the only friendly hellhound in the world; maybe even history.

"Aren't those servers of the Underworld or some shit like that?" asks Emmett. Alice slaps his mouth.

"That's for Esme," she murmurs.

"Yeah, they are," I answer. "They can be commanded by Corpse Breath-sorry, Hades, but mostly go solo. To tell you the truth, I don't think Hades sent these. Probably not worth his time." I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, one by one, they start charging at the Tower. It's hard to tell in the early morning dark, but I'm pretty sure no secret door's appearing.

"They're going to run through the Tower's walls," states Emmett matter-of-factly.

"Shut up!" we hush him, turning to glare.

"They're running through the walls."

"Shush!" says Alice.

"They're in the Tower."

Alice and I spin around and find the plain...empty. Not a hellhound in sight.

"Bummer. Guess all that's left is to follow."

Needless to say, the Pixie got to him before me. The Twins are such a bad influence.

_'Have you finished your quarreling yet?'_

I jump ten feet in the air. "Who said that?!"

"Who said what?" ask a confused Alice and Emmett in unison.

"I did." We all jump and look up to see...a dog in a tree.

"A talking dog. Now I've seen everything," says Emmett.

"My apologies." We gasp as the dog opens his mouth and talks. He jumps to the ground. "I forgot I was using telepathy. I would need to work with these two vampires closely before being able to communicate with them in that way."

I finger the pen in my pocket; Anaklusmos my weapon, but I call it Riptide. Dad gave it to Chiron to give to me when I found out the truth about myself.

"Who are you?" I finally ask.

"I am Laelaps," says the wolf dog.

"Lay laps?" we say in unison. Now I'm glad my mom named me Percy.

Laelaps huffs. "It is pronounced**_ LE_ **laps. As in Jason_ L**ee**_. My gods, what is so hard to grasp about that?!"

"Whoa, calm down man, uh, dog!" I put palms up, letting go of Riptide. "Laelaps. There, I said it right, see?"

The dog closes his eyes for a moment, then nods. "I apologize for my outburst. I am troubled." Emmett snorts in laughter, but to his credit says nothing.

Alice walks up to the dog and smiles. "It's okay. It's not the best situation we're in either. May I ask what's your story?"

Laelaps nods. "Have you ever heard of the Grecian myth of the Teumessian Fox and the Golden Hound?"

She nods, then it dawns on her. "Oh! That's you, isn't it?"

"Dude, I thought you were a star!" Of course, Emmett.

Laelaps sighs. "The 'myth' ended like that but we lived on, and later on freedom was granted to the Fox and I. You may ask the full story of your companion, Alex, later on."

"Alex?" My jaw drops. "You know my brother?"

He nods. "That is actually why I am worried. I was leading him and the other half-blood, Bella, to escape."

"Bella?!" I can't believe it. "Are they okay?"

"I am ashamed to say we were separated and I gave no idea where they are. That is why I came for you."

I collapse to the ground. This can't be happening. Where are Bella and Alex? What if something happened to them? What if...no, please no, it can't...

"Hey." Alice falls to her knees beside me. "Don't worry. I'm psychic, remember? And though I may not be able to see a lot of your world yet, I haven't seen anything that says Bella and Alex won't survive the day. Trust me."

"She is right," says Laelaps. "In the short time I was with those two, I noticed the strength they unknowingly posses. They carried on through the danger and have a bond only twins can have. They'll survive. If we hurry."

I sigh. They're right. I've got to get up and stop being, as Annabeth would say, a seaweed brain and help the Twins.

"So what's the plan now?" asks Emmett. He'd been respectfully quiet through my internal breakdown.

Laelaps walks over to the edge of the plain and says, "I would go with the plan you made, which isn't as idiotic as most go. But if anything goes wrong, we should, as you kids say, 'wing it'."

••••••••~~~~~~~•••••••••

**Bella's POV**

"This was stupid," I groan, once again slamming into a wall. I can't tell you if I'm bleeding, because it is literally pitch black in here!

"You think I don't know?" huffs Alex from somewhere near me. "We get a miracle dog sent to us, magical and everything, and we lose it."

"Sucks to be us," I agree, pinching my nose. Yep. Bloody.

"How long do you think until we hit something?" I ask.

Silence for a moment.

"Hellooo-"

"I'm shrugging."

I punch wildly into the air, successfully clipping him on the shoulder. "Well how am I supposed to know that?!"

"Jeez, Bella, I'm already bleeding my head off from the fall back there. Now you wanna add a broken arm to the party? You're so-" He pauses.

"I'm so what?" But then I hear it: noises coming from behind. As if on cue, beneath our torn sleeves our Marks start glowing like torches, projecting the trident on our sleeves. I look up and can finally see Alex's dust-covered face, looking frightened, I know mine is too. They've never grown so bright unless..

"Monsters," we whisper. A lot of them. On that note, we do what any sane demigod would do in our shoes: we get the hell out of there.

"Raaaarr!"

"Was that a jaguar?!" yells Alex as we spin around a corner. Our Marks are glowing so bright, they rival the sun.

"No!" I shout back. "Can't be! A jaguar wouldn't set off our Marks!" But jaguar or not, we speed up, our breaths coming in puffs now.

"Get back here, godlings! We still have a tour to give!'

"What the heck?!" we exclaim.

"Oh little demigods!" I risk a glance backwards, and scream. "Those aren't jaguars!'

A whole pack of hellhounds are snarling and growling barely twenty feet behind us, the tunnel wide enough so that only two at a time can run together, and six feet tall on all fours. And at the lead...

"Miss me?" cackles Kelli the empousa. Her skin is chalk white, her eyes all red, and fangs for teeth with flaming hair. Vampire traits, yes, except for her legs: her left a donkey's leg, her right made completely out of bronze.

Alex and I stare in horror at each other. "I thought we killed you!" he threw at her, not turning around. Empousai can hypnotize a man, as sexist as it sounds.

She laughs, putting on a burst of speed, which makes us force our legs to go faster and muscle through the pain.

"Fool! You've forgotten that I will always come back." Ten feet behind us now. The hellhounds bark excitedly.

"Then we'll just have to keep killing you!" I retort. Last summer, for those who don't know, we'd been trapped in Daedalus' labyrinth, and Kelli had almost killed Percy. Annabeth had ended her, but I guess she's back.

I stumble. Alex quickly reaches for my arm and yanks me back up. Kelli is getting closer..

"You can't run forever, you know!"

I know.

"Bella." I glance quickly at Alex. His forehead, I just realize, is bleeding, and his mouth desperately panting for air. I am too, but at least I don't have an open cut on my head, besides my nose.

"We have to fight," he whispers. I nod. It's our only option left. We can't count on this passage suddenly leading to escape. My thighs are burning anyway.

I start to slow and-

SLAM!

From far away I hear the voice of my twin yelling to me, and maybe something else in the background, but all I feel is an extreme pain, then nothing.

"Ugh..." I groan and wince. I feel as if I've spent the entire night at T.G.I Friday's and am waking up with a massive hangover, worthy of Stewart Price, Phil, and Allen. I open my eyes and blink slowly. Woah...is that a Teddy bear?!

"Teddy?" I croak, but to my horror it actually comes out like, "TEDDY!"

"Hah! You wish! Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen, and I'm a blood-sucking Monster. Wanna be friends?"

"Emmett!" A female voice scolds in a crystal bell-like tone.

My eyes fly open and...oh dear gods. Grinning like a Cheshire cat above me is none other than Emmett Cullen, brother of Edward Cullen.

Edward...isn't he the one with the sex hair...the dark, intense eyes...the-

I spring quick fast to my feet, setting off a thousand lights in my eyes as gravity catches up to me; a head rush, basically. Just what I need.

"What? Where?" I struggle to make sense of my surroundings, but they keep spinning.

"Here. Lay down a bit. You'll feel better, trust me." Someone pulls on my arms and gently guides me to what feels like a bed made of clouds.

"Shoo!"

"Huh?" I say stupidly.

"Not you."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." I mean it. I take a couple of deep breaths to relax myself. As soon as my head (and stomach) are calmer, I open my eyes warily.

Alice Cullen's sitting on the edge of the bed, applying mascara to her lashes. "Better?'

"Much," I tell her. I look around and notice I'm in a fancy hotel room, with a white plush carpet, a bar and a flat screen T.V, a hot tub, a water-slide...Wait. What? My eyes widen to golf ball size.

"I'm guessing you want to ask your questions now, yes?" she inquires. I nod.

"I sent Emmett out to check on your brother, Alex. His room's on he floor above." She holds her hands up in a slow your roll gesture. "And before you ask, no, he's not hurt. Well, besides that cut on his head, and yes, you can see him soon. Percy is actually with them at the moment."

I shut my mouth in surprise, then narrow my eyes. "What, are you psychic or something?"

"Actually, yes." My new nickname should be Bugsy. Is she kidding me? Well, I can't talk. I have a Greek god for a dad and talk with horses. Maybe some open-mindedness will be good in this situation.

"Okay. Let's say I believe you." I decide to take a risk. "I know you're a Monster, physically of course, if I go by Emmett's words, but specifically, what are you?"

"That's easy. We told Percy too." She giggles. "A vampire."

I gape at her for a split second.

"PERCY JACKSON!"

* * *

**Review! Be it hate, love, advice, or just plain randomness! ;)**

**Greek Number Translations:**

**Enas ~One (1)**

**Dyo~ Two (2)**

**Τria~Three (3)**

**Tessera~Four (4)**

**Pente~Five (5)**

**Exi~Six (6)**

**Epta~Seven (7)**


End file.
